Partner?
by Niaaa chan
Summary: Akane mencintai Ranma. Ranma mencintai Akane. Namun, kedua-duanya terlalu keras kepala untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dan sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Bisakah hati mereka disatukan? My first fanfiction of RanmaxAkane


Chaiyyyooo Hello! Nia is here!

Ini fanfic pertama saya dengan pairing RanmaxAkane!

Mohon bantuannya yaaa...

Happy reading... Minnaaa~

**Warning : Segala hal yang mempengaruhi ****_readers_**** bukan tanggung jawab ****_author _****^_^**

**Disclaimer : **Ranma 1/2

**Summary : **"Kalau aku begitu mengesalkan, kenapa kamu tidak mengusirku dari dulu, cewek barbar?" tanya Ranma.

* * *

Partner?

**Chapter 1**

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

WHUUSSHH! SYUUTTT! DUUAAKKK! GUBRAAKKK!

"Adauuww... Apa-apaan sih kamu cewek barbar? Pagi-pagi udah mukul seenak pantat aja." seorang remaja laki-laki terduduk di lantai kayu sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Sukurin! Siapa suruh merusak rajutan syal yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah! Aku jadi harus membuatnya dari awal." sungut seorang gadis yang tampak mengayun-ayunkan sebuah tongkat kayu yang tengahnya sudah patah.

"Yang kayak gitu kamu sebut syal? Wuakakakakakak! Dasar cewek barbar nggak punya _taste _sama sekali."

"KA... KAMUUUUU!"

Dan terjadi lagi kejar-kejaran antara anjing-kucing, kucing-tikus, tikus-keju (?) *_author _ditendang kedua orang di atas* di sebuah perguruan ternama di Jepang. Perguruan Tendo, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Dari luar, perguruan ini tampak mewah. Dengan beberapa bagian rumah serta kolam-kolam kecil. Dari dalam, sungguh konyol keadaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua penduduk perguruan Tendo memiliki kebiasaan aneh yang berbeda-beda dan semua orang akan tertawa jika mengetahuinya. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang meremehkan perguruan ini. Sebab, disana tinggal seorang remaja laki-laki terkuat se-Jepang.

"Huaahhh... Berisik banget sih pagi-pagi." seorang gadis pecinta duit baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Dialah Nabiki, kakak Akane.

"Hihihi... Biasalah, mereka sedang bermesraan." gadis lain keluar dari dapur. Rambutnya coklat diikat ke samping dengan sebuah pita merah muda dan memiliki paras keibuan. Dia adalah Kasumi, kakak tertua Akane.

"KAMI TIDAK BERMESRAAN! MANA MAU AKU SAMA DIA!" balas Akane dan Ranma bersamaan.

"Hihihi... Kalian emang cocok, jawabnya aja barengan." tutur Kasumi.

"Kamu jangan niru-niru kalimat aku, bodoh!" ketus Akane seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ranma yang langsung menghindar.

"Siapa yang mau niru cewek barbar kayak kamu." Ranma melangkah pergi setelah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"AAARRRRR! Kamu... Harus... Menarik ucapanmu!"

BUUUAAAKKK!

"Wah wah wah, Ranma terlempar ke mana ya?" tanya Nabiki antusias.

"Peduli amat dengan si bodoh itu. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi sekolah!" Akane mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari perguruan itu meninggalkan Nabiki dan Kasumi yang saling berpandangan.

_**Akane's POV**_

Pagi ini dingin sekali, aku lupa memakai sweater hijauku. Aku menatap nanar pada rajutan tak berbentuk yang kugenggam di tangan kananku. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir melalui pipiku.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Semingguan aku membuat sebuah syal untuk Ranma sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya minggu depan, kenapa malah dirusak?" tanyaku kesal dalam hati.

Air mataku mengalir lebih deras. Ya, aku menangis. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbelok ke sisi jalan untuk beristirahat. Pelan-pelan kuseka kedua mataku menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Sebegitu kesalkah kamu terhadapku, Ranma? Sebegitu bencikah kamu kepadaku? Di matamu, apakah aku hanya sekedar gadis yang memuakkan, gadis barbar?"

Aku meremas rajutan syalku itu. Dan kembali menangis. Aku tak peduli telat pergi ke sekolah, aku hanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalanku disini. Sampai...

"Hey, kamu kenapa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara di sebelahku.

**_End Akane's POV_**

Gadis berambut biru tua itu masih terduduk. Kepalanya ia benamkan di antara kakinya. Suara tangisannya terdengar sampai ke telinga seorang pemuda. Dan itu yang membuat pemuda tersebut mendekati Akane.

"Akane-chan? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Nee, Ryoga? A... Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Akane yang sedang menyeka air matanya.

"Wuaahh, Akane-chan, kau menangis? Ga... Gara-gara apa? Apakah karena Ranma?" tanya Ryoga lembut, namun ada kekhawatiran di hatinya.

"Ti... Tidak kok, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." tutur Akane berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau tidur dulu di tendaku? Daripada di jalanan, nanti sakit."

"Baiklah. _Arigatou _Ryoga-kun."

Dasar Ryoga bodoh. Sudah tau Akane sedang memakai seragam sekolah, malah ditawarin tidur. Emang cinta bisa membutakan pemuda babi itu. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, Ryoga sangatlah perhatian. _Author _jadi iri nih, ga ada laki-laki yang peduli sama _author_. Lho, kok malah curhat? *disate _readers_*. Yaudah, _back to story_!

Akhirnya, Akane mengikuti Ryoga yang wajahnya memerah ke tendanya. Lagi-lagi Ryoga melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, ia kan buta arah. Jadi, dia lupa dimana tendanya berada dan membawa Akane keliling-keliling kota Tokyo.

**_Ranma's POV_**

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak dari sekolah ke perguruan Tendo sambil memasang plester di pipiku. Cih, gara-gara seorang gadis barbar, aku ditampar dan berakhir di sebuah tong sampah. Huh, mengenaskan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah sampai di sekolah, cuman harus balik lagi gara-gara si cewek barbar itu. Dia kemana saja sih? Sekarang udah jam 9, tapi Akane belum datang. Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan-jangan, gara-gara rajutan syal anehnya tadi pagi?" tanyaku.

"Tapi, masa sih Akane sampai nggak masuk? Setahuku dia bukan tipikal pembolos." pikirku.

"Atau mungkin dia lagi membetulkan syalnya yang rusak? Huh, nggak... Nggak mungkin." pikirku lagi.

"Waaaa! Atau si cewek barbar itu lagi merusak barang-barang pribadiku di kamar!" aku mulai panik.

"Nggak ah, nggak mungkin... Nggak mungkin! Barangkali, dia tersesat ya? Tapi, Akane kan nggak buta arah kayak... HAH? RYOGA?!"

Aku kaget setengah mati *lebay*. Di seberang sungai, aku melihat Akane sedang berjalan bersama Ryoga, si babi. Dan Akane tampak bahagia! _What the?! _Sama aku aja dia nggak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Apakah... Akane emang pantas dengan orang lain? Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" ujarku lirih.

Aku langsung tercekat ketika Ryoga menawarkan Akane untuk menggandeng tangannya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Ryoga se-PD itu.

"Nggak, cewek barbar itu nggak bakal mau menggandeng dia." kataku frustasi.

Dan pecahlah semua amarahku ketika Akane dengan tulus menggenggam tangan Ryoga. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melompati sungai itu.

**_End Ranma's POV_**

"Hehehe... Hangat ya tanganmu." tutur Ryoga yang mukanya sama merahnya dengan tomat.

"Ngg... Biasa saja tuh, lho? Ranma?" Akane berseru kaget.

HYAAAAHHH! DUUAAKKK!

"RYOGA! APA-APAAN KAMU?!" Ranma menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryoga sampai membiru dan melepas paksa tangan Akane dari Ryoga.

"RANMA! Kamu kenapa sih? Dia kan cuman mau nganterin aku ke tendanya buat tidur!"

"Kamu juga! Tau nggak sekarang jam berapa? Capek nyari-nyari kamu, cewek barbar!"

"Aku nggak mau kamu cari! Apa pedulinya kamu sama aku? Kamu sangat mengesalkan! Aku benci kamu, bodoh!" teriak Akane marah.

"Kalau aku begitu mengesalkan, kenapa kamu tidak mengusirku dari dulu, cewek barbar?" tanya Ranma.

"Tentu saja karena kita bertunangan!"

"Mengapa tidak kamu putuskan dan jadian dengan Ryoga?"

"Mana mungkin bisa!"

"Kamu tidak pernah merasa nyaman bersamaku, Akane."

"Itu karena kamu sendiri yang bertingkah sangat bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, cewek barbar!"

"Dan aku bukan cewek barbar, bodoh! Aku tidak peduli kamu dicintai oleh Shanpu, bahkan aku bingung mengapa Ukyou rela membuang apa saja demi kamu yang super BODOH!"

"Ini tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan mereka, Akane! Aku hanya ingin tau dari dulu, aku ini... APA DI MATAMU HAH?!"

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N **: Shishishi... Maaf ya kalau GaJe atau ceritanya kurang menarik. Maklum, Nia masih pemula ~_~ Di chapt yang ini, Ranma terlalu menunjukkan isi hatinya, ya? Lain kali, Nia bakal bikin Ranma jadi agak pendiam deh... Janji! Makasih ya udah baca... _Arigatou, minna~_

**RnR, onegai?**


End file.
